shsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Spartan Love Story, Part Two
A Spartan Love Story, Part Two is the eighth and final episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode chronicles the climactic events of The Cotillion as the Spartans put their plan into motion. The episode was released on February 9, 2012. Synopsis The secret plan of The Immortals is revealed at the Valetine's Cotillion! Plot In spite of various attempts to try and explain herself to Colt, he is absolutely caught up in the heat of his shock and is agitated by Mark stepping in to defend Denni, and attempts to pick a fight with him. Colt refuses to retaliate and gives Denni a stern and angry message to stay out of his life, and storms off. Denni is left distraught by Colt's reaction and is knowingly aware that she will need to keep going with the plan intact despite this happening. She and Mark arrive at the Cotillion, with her under the disguise of his date. While dancing, the two of them eventually bump into Colt and Paige. Denni is bewildered that Colt decided to take a date to the dance, and Mark once more tries to pick a fight with him. Although Colt mellows, it becomes apparent to Denni that he might have chosen Paige to be his date in an effort to make her jealous. A scene occurs after this where Colt is slapped across the face by Paige, and he will then be seen talking to Nick. At some point after the conversation, Colt sees his way out and Nick signals across the room to Denni to follow him. Nick and Denni situate themselves behind a door in the Spartan Quad with a clear shot of Colt and the other Immortal boys in the headmaster's office. Carson, Chad, Percy and Preston are seen bickering with Colt and Tom about the large amount of SETs tests found in the mini-vault, as their plan was to doctor the tests in order for Spartan Academy to retain its prestige in being one of the top schools in the country. Nick records the entire affair on a bulky and large camera and for the most part had all the evidence he needed, but a slight stumble causes the Immortals to all notice him and Denni hiding in the shadows, and they are both dragged into the room. While trapped inside the room along with Colt, Tom and Nick, she finally is able to explain to Colt that her very reason for coming to Spartan in the first place was to look out for him. She tells him about the email that was supposedly sent by him for her to stay out of his life, but is cut short by Colt when he says to her that he never sent an email like that at all. This leads both of them to realise that Percy was the one who hacked into Colt's account to send that email. Denni also tells Colt that she isn't really dating Mark. In light of all these facts, both of them hug and say that they missed each other. Events after this involve Colt and Denni recalling when they were time when they were trapped in a room, and thought that the layout of the room might be the same as that of Centerscore High's. They pull up a floor tile and enter a dark tunnel to the outside. The Immortals spot them and are aware that Nick still has the footage of the incriminating exchange on him, so they all chase him and the trio. They run into a classroom, but The Immortals chase after them and try to get the door open. With his and Tom's backs against the door, Nick tosses the memory card with the footage to Colt with his free hand and tells him and Denni to get it to the mayor. They climb out the window just after Denni gives Nick one last thank-you. Denni and Colt are then left with the task of getting the memory card to the Mayor, and just about manage to get the card into safe hands, by sliding under Percy's helicopter on Colt's motorcycle. Although they succeed, the bike ends up spinning out, which causes both Colt and Denni to fly into the air and land hard on the ground. No serious injuries affected the two, and instead look to each other with fondness as Colt holds Denni in his arms, and ensue a passionate kiss between them. Characters *Denni Fallon *Colt Warren *Nick Brown *Paige Lenx *Chad Slater *Carson King *Preston Graves *Tom Prince *Mark Backbutter *Lee Chen *Percy von Guttentag Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed